


Under the Mistletoe

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cliche and Gay, Crushes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilford just wants to make you happy.
Relationships: Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Male Reader
Series: 12 Days of Christmas... but like gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567090
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Under the Mistletoe

It's quickly coming up on a very special time of year. 

Christmas.

Wilford's favorite time of year. 

Everyone in his life is so much happier and less tense this time of year. Everyone except the most important person.

______.

______ wasn't a 'party pooper', so to speak, he could never be in Wilford's eyes. But he didn't acknowledge or really even like the holiday season. There wasn't a particular reason why. For as long as Wilford had known him, he just had a hard time getting excited for it.

Sure, the decorations were pretty, but overall, it was such a stress-inducing time that ______ couldn't bring himself to enjoy.

This confused Wilford. He didn't get how anyone could be so stressed and detest such a special and magical time of the year. And he refused to let this kind of misery continue, but for the guy he likes.

Wilford had to make him happy, if only for a moment. What kind of ~~maybe possibly soon to be lover~~ _friend_ would he be if he didn't?

He just wasn't exactly sure how make ______'s Christmas misery end. Wilford had a few ideas. All of which were equally grand and convoluted plans, that realistically would never work. Although, he didn't need any of those plans: _**the**_ perfect impromptu opportunity just fell into his lap, so to speak.

______ had come to visit the set and they were talking about something or other, when he realized they'd been standing under mistletoe.

It was cute. It was simple. _~~It hinted at something a little more than platonic~~_. It was perfect. All he had to do was lean in and-

"Dude, what the fuck?"

"It's tradition!" He pointed up, surprised at ______'s outburst.

His eyes followed Wil's finger upwards, seeing the small bundle hanging from the ceiling. Of course, Wilford would have mistletoe up. The entire studio was completely decked out in Christmas decorations and had been for at least a month, maybe two.

______ looked back down to see a goofy smile spread across Wilford's face. It made him laugh a bit. The eccentric man just looked silly with that cheesy smile and his eyes blown wide like that.

And seeing ______ smile just made his features become more exaggerated.

"You're happy! How wonderful!" Wilford excitedly threw his arms around ______ and pulling him closer.

He chuckled a bit more. "Well, yeah. Being around you makes me happy, go figure."

If that's all it takes, maybe Wilford would just have to spend more time with ______ this Christmas.

And maybe then some.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be way gayer, but I like how it turned out and I don't have the heart to change it.
> 
> Hope you're having a happy holiday season. Cheers!


End file.
